


Dire Wolf

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Werewolf, demon!Sebastian, dire wolf, knoting, monster fucking, role play, wolf!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: The hunt is on, can the rabbit outrun the wolf?Does he even want to...(This series can be read out of order)





	Dire Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank hefaus for the suggestion of a dire wolf! I already had an idea for some kinda wolf monster, but this suggestion really helped me get it off the ground. 
> 
> I've also seen a few other suggestions and I'm working on stuff for them, but the whole tumblr nsfw bam has hit the kuro community hard and everyone I talk to has serious writers block :(

_“But my Lord, what if someone sees us?” ___

__Ciel had scoffed at that, entirely convinced that the demon would never let anyone see his young master in the middle of such a scandalous act. And he was right. It had been a weak excuse on the butler's behalf, an out for the boy should regret his lewd request._ _

__But Ciel didn't back down. Somehow the boy had tempted him, had won him over with burning hot words. Words that had the butler salivating, made his uniform too tight, had his claws itching at the seams of his pristine white gloves._ _

_“Young master-”_

____

_“The moon's out tonight” _Ciel had interrupted and as the midnight breeze ruffled across his large shaggy body he found himself tipping his head back to take in the sterling silver light. He'd never liked dogs. He had ironically nearly barked at his master when the boy had requested such a form. A dire wolf. A bloody dog! They were so brutish, so lacking in finesse and elegance, he despised their slobbering and pathetic barking. But tonight...__

______ _ _

______Tonight he could smell the boy on the wind. Could smell the sweet scent of his lust._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______On this wretched evening he would entertain his master's peculiar whims. His long jaws parted revealing rows of sharp teeth and the beast drunk in the luscious scent of desire and playful faux innocence. His tail swayed, brushing against the foliage as he tried to control his excitement. He lowered his long snout to better pick up the boy’s scent, big black nose hovering over dried dead leaves, searching for an indication of the boy's location. Although certain parts of his anatomy were… distracting him. The beast paused to contort himself awkwardly, pathetically lapping at his aching length and foolishly trying to push it back inside its sheath, but his hot broad tongue merely made the pink stiffness throb harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______He growled in frustration, all six red eyes glinting in the dark as the demon searched faster for his prey. His massive curved claws dragged in the dirt, leaving behind long marks like gashes in the earth. The end of Sebastian's snout brushed against a small discarded charcoal glove, the few drops of precum on it fuelling his uncontrollable hunger and tearing down whatever sensibility and composure he had kept in this ancient animalistic form. The demon let out a feral rumbling howl that rippled through the forest before he took off in search of his tempting little master._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel panted as his jogging reluctantly slowed, the night was dark and despite the heavy moon in the sky his weak human eyesight couldn't pick up much._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______He rested against a thick oak, breath coming out in harsh gasps as he searched between the trees for his demon's crimson eyes. The Earl adjusted his bunny eared headband, straining to hear the slightest abnormal sound in the quiet forest. He expected to hear growls or the breaking of branches signalling the coming of the demon, perhaps birds would fly from the trees in fear of the deadly demon. Ciel knew Sebastian was out there, stalking him like a bloodhound chased rabbits, but there was only the heavy silence of midnight and his pounding heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The Earl pulled off his heeled boots and rubbed his sore ankles. He probably shouldn't have worn such formal attire in their little game, but he looked like a treat with the cute bunny ears and tail attached to his outfit. He wore a pristine white button down shirt, a complimentary black vest, quarter length rich blue blazer and a pair of short black gloves. Or at least one glove. He'd… misplaced the other. He wore his usual blue shorts and black knee length socks, his bow tie was a long striped white and blue affair that apparently matched his eyes. Or so the butler had claimed, he'd been too busy blushing to check in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______As Ciel gained his breath, he realised that the dark woods all looked the same to him. He couldn't tell which way to run anymore and at the distant sound of a loud and inhuman howl he knew it didn't matter anyway. The Earl felt his blood freeze in a mixture of natural primal fear and giddy excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The boy pushed off the tree, but only managed to take a single step before he was tackled to the ground, the weight of the starving demon pushing the air out of his lungs and leaving him winded. A thick slobbery tongue bathed the back of his neck in ‘kisses’ as huge paws the size of dinner plates pinned him down. His face was pressed into the dirt and he turned his head to the side to see six glowing red eyes locked onto his small form._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Sebastian was exquisite in this form, his large wolf like body was covered in soft jet black fur, firm muscle just below the fuzzy surface. He was at least three times bigger than the Earl, closer to a horse than a dog. Although there was something truly frightening in the demonic manifestations of the beast, namely his multiple eyes and unholy aura._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“I caught you… little rabbit” the dire wolf's rough voice growled beside his ear. A claw longer than one of his fingers carefully hooked under the waistband of his bunny tail adorned shorts, the cold nail scalding against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Oh no, whatever will you do to me Mr big bad wolf” the boy managed to say, holding back excited giggles as with those words his shorts were roughly pulled down to his knees._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“I'm going to devour you” the demon grinned, his three pairs of glowing crimson eyes cutting through the silvery midnight gloom._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

A long flat tongue licked a stripe up his rear making him breath in sharply. The huge dog like creature tasted between his legs teasingly, warm tongue lapping at his balls and between his cheeks before the hot muscle roughly pushed inside. The monstrous wolf's cold wet nose pressed against his skin as he thoroughly devoured the bunny ear adorned Earl, tongue lapping at the boy's insides with the hunger of a man starved. Ciel moaned as the dog's inhuman squirming tongue pushed even deeper inside of him, pumping in and out firmly and making him claw recklessly at the leaf litter, bunching up fistfuls of dead leaves in an attempt to hold onto _something _. The beast was unforgiving in his hunger, his warm breath washing over the little Lord's lower back as large fangs pressed harmlessly against his tender and delicate flesh.__

________ _ _ _ _

________The young Earl was somewhat annoyed that he'd lost their game so soon. He had quite predictably not been able to outrun the ‘predator’, but Ciel couldn't even begin to feel disappointed. Not with how alive he felt, insides on fire as the dog's long long tongue found and abused his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Sebastian!” the Earl called out as his mouth slackened in pleasure. A giant bear like paw pushed his chest firmly into the ground, the demon’s toes were elongated almost like fingers, they were tipped with curved dagger like claws, the wolfish hand holding him still for the demon take his time. To thoroughly consume his prey and leave him weak with pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Ah… Sebastian” Ciel reluctantly whined, needing more than the demon wolf's tongue. The beast growled and the vibrations travelled like electricity through the little Lord's body. The boy was already a mess, lubricating spit ran down his plush thighs, ruining his bunched up shorts and dampening his long black socks. He'd lost the game, the wolf had the little bunny in his jaws, on his tongue, and Ciel Phantomhive tasted divine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“You're such a tease, just fuck me already!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Resorting to begging so soon little bunny?” Sebastian taunted, his long tongue lapping at his Lord's entrance and nipping at his soft cheeks as he waited for his prey to fully submit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, get to it! Enough of this time wasting- gah” the Earl stuttered ungracefully as his faithful hound quickly blanketed his tiny body and sheathed himself inside far too deeply all in one go. The boy gasped, his walls fluttering around the unexpectedly quick implement. His tightness around the demon's throbbing length was pure bliss for the beast, and Ciel had been prepared earlier, they usually took it a little slower. He was grateful at least, for the demon's lubricating spit as the large wolf threatened to split him in two with his eagerness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Calm down there” the Earl winced, feeling the hot length twitch inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian growled in response as Ciel squirmed almost uncomfortably, the boy clutched the ankle of one of his huge paws placed either side of the young man's head like a lifeline. The little Earl almost pulled his fur out when Sebastian slowly rocked into him, grinding against his prostate and turning him to jelly. Letting him feel every burning inch deep inside him with each shallow thrust, the demon took devilish satisfaction in the haughty Earl's breathless and thoroughly ruffled state. Sebastian even found himself panting like a pathetic dog, tongue lolling, all six eyes lidded and clouded with arousal as his long tapered cock snuggly filled the arrogant boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The once mouthy unafraid Earl of Phantomhive was now bent over, ass in the air, taking the demon's entire length like a bitch in heat as his back arched, hips pushing back against each small thrust. It was perhaps the only benefit to taking the form of anything resembling a dog. And the butler so hated dogs, but Ciel wanted it ‘doggy style’ and it was a butler's duty to deliver, under the full moon, and underneath the predator’s cock, he'd be the canine monstrosity his Lord desired. The monster his Lord needed. Sebastian’s pace increased gradually until each long and hard thrust had Ciel squirming and moaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________This was what the devil offered. Damnation. To be lovingly consumed and fucked under the insipid silver moonlight by a living nightmare. To become nothing underneath his claws, a little rabbit in the jaws of a wolf, while simultaneously being everything and more to the demonic canine. The most intriguing prey, the perfect master, a more than accepting lover, Ciel's sinful perversions spurred on the devil's own in a way no other had before. There was no other human quite like Ciel Phantomhive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________None that could take his demonic length so willingly at least. And Sebastian put that willingness to the test as he pounded into his little Lord unrelentingly now, fangs bared and claws digging into the dirt as his hips repeatedly buried his wolfish length deep in that snug little behind. The boy had been given enough time to adjust, he wouldn't hold back anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Ciel gripped the demon wolf's paw tightly as the beast sped up, knees wobbling and threatening to give out as his pleasure climbed higher with each lovingly brutal thrust. Perhaps there was a slight tinge of shame at being so debased and sinful as to allow what was essentially a large wolf to fuck him in the forest in the dead of night, but if he felt such feelings they were buried deep beneath his blinding pleasure. Everything from the beast's warm heavy weight to his excited growls and pants turned the boy on. The monster was at least three times bigger than him, covered in silky onyx fur with huge paws and massive dagger like teeth. It was frightening, but also empowering to know that such a creature of the night was entirely under his control. _That the demon Sebastian Michaelis belonged to him and him alone._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bad dog…” Ciel groaned out weakly. The wet squelch of the monstrous wolf's animalistic lust combined with Sebastian's husky panting driving them both on. Ciel had long ago lost his bunny headband, their role play quickly falling apart as the prey was ‘devoured’ by the big bad wolf, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could manage was a weak attempt at meeting every bruising thrust with a small push of his own as he was defiled wonderfully by his demon. The thought of Elizabeth, his soon to be wife, finding out about his many demonic rendezvous flickered across his mind, the memory of her noticing a small hickey on his wrist a few weeks ago that he’d passed off as nothing but a bruise making him frown for a moment, but a particularly strong thrust from the ebony wolf wiped the thought of anyone else away. There was only Sebastian, the faithful hound and guard dog to the Queen's Watchdog. Only him and his monstrous devotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian had at first despised and dreaded taking the form of a filthy mutt, but ‘catching’ his ‘prey’ had proved far too enjoyable not to change his mind somewhat. And just before the young man was pushed over the edge the demon clamped his teeth down painfully on his shoulder, drawing blood and a sharp yelp as the overgrown dog speed up the vigorous snapping of his ebony hips. Pushing the little body even further into the leaf litter while maintaining his biting grip, ensuring that the Earl would have to hide a limp in the morning with the feral treatment the demon was giving him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel came with a cry, further ruining his sweaty, bloody and torn clothes with ropes of white, the burning heat in his gut spreading through every inch of his body and making him squeeze his eyes shut at the intensity of it. The hellish dire wolf whined in a manor adorably close to a puppy and with a few more rough thrusts the Earl felt the demon's cock swell and expand inside him as a thick knot inflated at the base of the beast's pink fleshy length, ensuring that not a drop of the demon's sinful seed would escape down the boy’s thighs. They were knotted together firmly by both the demon's inhuman member and his strong bite as he rocked softly into the boy, eyes glowing a blissed out red, wisps of carmine mist leaking from his six eyes as his hips slowed. His ears pulled back as he whined his pleasure like a common mutt, the demon would surely be mocked for it later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian felt his prey cry out in pain beneath him and he gently pried his bloodied fangs from the boy's shoulder, crimson welling up from the puncture marks in the Earl's once elegant clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sebastian…” his human panted, his body had gone limp, limbs like jelly, but the thick knot held his hips up even as the rest of him sank with exhaustion. It would take a few minutes for the demon's knot to deflate, not that the beast cared any, he quite liked being buried in his master so deeply. Gradually the haze of selfish lust dissipated from Sebastian's mind and he lowered himself to the ground, his huge fluffy body gently resting on top of the boy. There’d be hell to pay for biting through both his Lord’s blazer and button down shirt, and he’d have to wrap the wound in the morning, but for now Sebastian was content to simply lie with his precious master as they both caught their breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The wolf rolled onto his side carefully, letting Ciel rest his head on the demon’s front leg, he clutched the boy closer with his free paw, the boy’s head quickly sinking into the long fluffy mane of the beast’s neck. The little Lord could hear Sebastian’s tail wag softly as it hit the leaf litter repeatedly and felt the demon curl around him more as the sounds of the night seemed to slowly trickle back in, birds, insects, even the wind brushing through the trees could be heard once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good boy” the tired Earl smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and comments are appreciated so much!!! I've got a lot more planned for this series and I'd love more suggestions for more monsters and stuff they can do ;) (there's also a part 2 of dragon in the works)


End file.
